


Demo Tape Tour

by Benniclark



Series: Original Works - Creative Writing Class [1]
Category: Bandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benniclark/pseuds/Benniclark
Summary: Van days adventures of a four man band.





	

The van broke down.

“It. Fucking. Broke. Down. Again.” Each word is punctuated by a kick to the front bumper.

“Hey! Stop! I think it’s only overheated. All we gotta do is wait a while. Then…” The singer backs away as the bassist wheels around to glare at him. Before he can say anything to defend himself, their drummer pitches in his two cents of weed infused wisdom.

“’Kay so, I knew this guy who said that his cousin, or uncle, or whoever would just piss on the engine to get it to cool down.”

“You are not—“ The singer turns to include the bassist and their distracted guitarist in his statement.

“Nobody is gonna piss on the van. With our luck we’d get arrested, and we’re still two hours out from a gig that starts in four hours so that definitely doesn’t fit in the schedule. Does anybody else have a better idea?”

The guitarist, silent until that point, stands and quirks an eyebrow, “Well I just got off the phone with a towing service, and I’m about to call someone at the bar, does that count?”

The bassist relaxes. “Dude, I freaking love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was happy with this, even though I planned it to be longer. Oh well, I got a good grade.


End file.
